


On The Run

by A_Sensitive_Alien



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dream x GeorgeNotFound - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Sensitive_Alien/pseuds/A_Sensitive_Alien
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction on Archive of Our Own and I'm on mobile. I apologize if the formate is terrible or if there are weird spelling errors, I'll try my best to fix them! ~Talis
Relationships: georgenotfound x dream
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction on Archive of Our Own and I'm on mobile. I apologize if the formate is terrible or if there are weird spelling errors, I'll try my best to fix them! ~Talis

A world so infinite, there are many possibilities of what could happen. That was the case of three, popular protectors. 

They all chosen a tag that could be used for identification. A magical tag that would be displayed over the persons head only in a certain distance. 

Those protectors were called GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, and BadBoyHalo. A strong team when together and different from other protectors. 

They were granted enhance strength, agility, endurance, but that wasn't their motivation. No, it was resurrection. The ability to die and restart being in the same body and the same time period was enough to be seen as a _**God**_. They were recognized by the nearby villages as clever, God-like beings.

The villages would invite them, shower them with love, affection, and spoil them with food, games, and a firework show. 

However, there weren't always three protectors; there used to be a fourth. A tall, masked figure that simply had a smile on it. They sported a green hoodie with black fingerless gloves that typically had bandages wrapped around their hands. Grey sweatpants that were stuffed into black combat boots that were wrapped around tightly and tied in an uniformed square knot. 

George was intrigued by the stranger when they first met. The mysterious factor played hand in hand with the stranger's charisma and George fell into his hand. 

He too, had his sense enhanced and they were able to carry out wars and stand victorious. Villiages would cheer from their houses and start parties. 

George began to enjoy the strangers company to the point he wasn't a stranger, he was a Dream. ~~Seriously, that was the man's name.~~

However, with a name like that, he couldn't be bounded to one thing in life and being able to die over and over again without consequence, he started to get bored. 

Dream began to watch the adventurers, how they lives for the danger, that every day would be their last. 

Once a while, one brave adventurer would try and kill their Overlord, the Dragon. Dream would be excited to be able to defeat even just _one_ adventurer, but they never came. They weren't _good enough_ to succeeded. 

Seeing red, he turned his back on the Overlord of the End, gritting his teeth. If no one can defeat the Ender Dragon then one day, _he will_.

And with a shoulder shove, he walked away from his friends to never be seen again.

* * *

  
"Hey, you muffin head," George slammed the book he was reading shut and looked over at the demon with his signature black hoodie with red trim, his face burning red. He looked... embarrassed, "What are you reading?" 

"Probably his porn." Sapnap said matter-of-factly, appearing over Bad's shoulder. 

"What?! No! It's just..." He held the book close to him, "It's just about Dream." 

Bad and Sapnap looked at each other, then back at George with a confused, yet concerned look. 

"George, he's not comi-" 

"He's a damn traitor, why do you even care Gogy?" 

Bad shot him an angry glare, "Language Sapnap!" He let out a small huff before gently patting George's shoulder. 

"Hey, why don't we go to the village? That typically cheers you up!" Bad smiled, tilted his head. 

Goerge let out a sigh, held the book tightly to his chest before setting it to the side. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

* * *

The three protectors walked down the path to the village. Bad and Sapnap were talking but George tuned them out. 

He was the most affected by Dream's betrayal. He looked up to him, wanted to be better because of him. He made him smile, made him happy. His laugh was contagious and his face would hurt after exercising all of the muscles in his face. 

George missed him.

"Why are they doing the fireworks without us?" Sapnap wondered outloud, extremely annoyed. 

George was snapped from his thoughts, seeing Sapnap's arms crossed over his chest. 

"Maybe they're trying something new?" Bad asked. As they walked through the village, no one seemed to pay any attention to them. 

Little kids ran past their feet, no more of them starting with awe or pointing at them excitingly. 

"Are they _**seriously**_ ignoring us?" Sapnap muttered, "After all we've done for them??"

"It's not so bad, may-" Bad started before Sapnap turned towards the crowd. "I'm seeing what is _sooo_ important to them than us!"

With that, Sapnap began to weave through the crowd, being nimble and quick on his feet. Bad quickly followed with George stumbling behind. 

They moved around many of the villagers, avoiding pushing or bumping into anyone to avoid conflict. 

That was until both Bad and George ran straight into Sapnap who didn't even dare to flinch nor move. 

His body was shaking, his mouth was open but the words died when they tried to escape from his lips. 

Confused, George looked past him. The color drained from his face. His hand was out when he seen the masked figure and his foot took one more step forward. 

"Dream...?"


	2. Chapter 1

The masked man before them turned away from the villager and looked at George, who was very close to him. 

"George?" His voice was rich in excitement, grabbing George's hand and pulled him into a big hug. "How've you been?" 

George's eyes began to tear up, his shaking hands moved up and hugged him tightly that he felt like he was crushing Dream.

"You're alive?!" Sapnap's voice pulled them both out of their little moment. "Well yeah, you didn't actually think I died?" 

Sapnap opened his mouth before closing it, crossing his arms. "Without a doubt.." 

Dream walked over and gently put a hand on his shoulder, "I missed you too." Sapnap's eyes began to water up, hugging him before mumbling, "I didn't say I did!" 

"Well I did, you muffinhead!" Bad yelled, joining in on the hug. "Why'd you never come back to visit us??" Bad asked. 

"I took a job as an adventurer. I didn't really have the time to visit without having to travel tens of thousands of blocks back after killing a Wither!" 

"Yeah??" Sapnap asked, before smiling, "Because we fought a **_Giant!_**

Dream blinked. "You mean the twelve block tall zombie that's a myth?" He asked, his voice was definitely very pointed towards sarcasm. 

"Oh yeah, right Bad and George? We are _soo_ much better than you!" Sapnap said, pushing Dream back, looking at his hand with the other one on his hip. 

Dream chuckled, shaking his head. He tilted his head towards George. The smile on his mask was slowly becoming how he genuinely felt for a bit. 

"Oh, why don't we hang out here?? There's a lot we can do!"

Dream took George by his hand, smiling. "They're preparing a big feast!" Sapnap looked down at George's and Dream's hand before reaching down and proceed to grabbed Dream's hand. 

Dream blinked, unbenounced to the three of them as he was shocked and confused. "C'mon Bad~! Come hold my hand too!" Sapnap called, giving him a wink. 

Bad blushed before crossing his arms, "No way! Not a cha-" before Bad could even finished his sentence, Sapnap grabbed his hand, "Ack!" Bad let out a noise, causing them to laugh as they walked hand and hand to the feast. 

* * *

Laughter and smiles were shared, Dream even lifted his mask up enough to show off his enjoyment. 

However, what George began to notice was the sneaking glances Dream had towards him. 

Though, George just brushed it off and continued to talk about random stuff. That was until he felt something rough being slip into his hand. 

Dream got up while Sapnap and Bad were arguing about if pandas had black and white spots or white and black spots. It was easy for him to slip out and not get noticed. When he was at the doorway, he looked back at George. 

George looked back at him, rather confused before Dream turned and hurried away. George looked down at the note he was given. 

_Meet me on the rooftops :)_

George slowly got up and hurried out, seeing the conversation was getting them both red in the face. 

George got outside and let out a breath, the cold air felt nice on his face. "Hey, George! I'm up here!" Dream called, waving his hand from one of the villagers houses. 

"Dream! You're on a _villager's_ house!" George gasped before Dream chuckled. "It's mine, they built one for me since I stumbled upon them, most of the time when I'm tired. So get up here!" 

George sighed but smiled, he ran up to jump up to grab ahold of the roof....only to go face first into the wall. 

Dream laughed, leaning over to see George laying on his back. "Are you okay Georgie?" Dream asked and George sighed. "Can you just...help me?" He frowned. 

Dream lowered his body enough to be able to grab his hand and hoist him up. Dream leaned back and smiled, looking up at the sky. 

"How've you been George?" Dream asked, making George smile a small bit. "I'm okay but... I missed you." He said with a sigh, causing Dream to look at him. 

"You...missed me?" 

"Of course I did! What you'd expect? We did everything together! Was I...not enough?" George asked. He hadn't realize tears were spilling from his eyes, like his words were from his lips. 

Dream was suprised, his bandaged hand gently touched George's cheek. "No! Nonono Georgie... You were so much. You were the best thing I had when I was there." 

George gently put his hand over Dream's, realizing he didn't have his gloves on. His hands were calloused and rough, but his touch was warm and gentle. 

"Then why didn't you ever come back?? I mean... Why not for me?" George asked, making Dream sigh. 

"Because when you choose to be an adventurer, you have to travel around this world, this _beautiful_ world! George, this world is unending and so full of potential! With monsters that you'd never believe, I mean have you ever defeated a Wither let alone seen one?!" 

"I mean I hear-" 

"I just.. This job was the key to my chain and shackles from that...dragon. I was able to live like I will never live again because once I die, I'll stay **_dead_**. Do you even _know_ what kinds of stuff is out there? The journey? The new creatures? The-" 

"Okay Dream!" George snapped, tears welling up in his eyes once more, causing Dream's wide smile to slowly fall. He let go of Dream's hand and pushed it away. "I get it... Your life is great. If your life was _sooo_ great, then why did you leave? Why come back to your 'chain and shackles'?" George asked with a pointed glare. 

Dream smiled, gently lifting his chin with his thumb. "I came back for you to join me." 

"What?!" George's face instantly flamed up as the blood rushed to his face, so far that it went to his ears. He felt like he was going to have a nosebleed at any given point. 

"Think about it! We can see the world _together_! We can go see the flower forests, underwater temples, hell we can build a house together! We can even fight the _**Ender Dragon**_ together!" 

George's face went pale and suddenly felt cold. He could see Her, he could see the Overlord's eyes. The sign that someone would be on their way to kill Her. 

George knew he wasn't joking, he _knew_ Dream would do it without hesitation. 

" _ **N-No!**_ " George told him, looking at Dream, who pulled back. "What do you mean no? No what?" Dream asked, standing up. 

"I-I mean no as in killing the Ender Dragon! She's too valuable! We can live for an internity, we can't just **_kill_** Her!" 

Dream's hand fell to his side, clenching into a fist as George slowly got up, his head was tilted down slightly. "Please Dream, c-come back with us! We can live together... forever! Please just-" George pleaded, reaching out for his hand before Dream smacked it away.

"You'd really choose immortality over being with me??" Dream snarled. George brought his arms up to hug himself as his anxiety began to settle deep into his bones. "You chose happiness over me... What's the difference?" 

Dream opened his mouth before closing it, grabbing his mask and pulling it down over his mouth. He walked passed him and jumped down from the roof of the small building. 

He turned and looked at George. 

"You better get ready for tomorrow. I'll be up, bright and early and I _will_ kill that Dragon. Even if it means taking you down with me." 

He turned on his heels before walking away, towards the Blacksmith to get his gear in better shape. 

George watched in dismay as he closed his hands. He sat down as he felt the tears silently slide down his cheeks before bringing his hands to his face and sobbed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I'll do my best to add a chapter once a week, however life does get in the way so slow updates are expected, I do apologize for that! ~ Talis


End file.
